ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Acting Up
This is the sixth episode of Diamond Man's Untitled Series. Enjoy! Episode The city is being attacked. A cloud of debris and smoke passes, and we see a villain dressed up in brown and long pants. Bhar: Ah, I love a good sitting of chaos. He punches through 3 buildings. He laughs. Suddenly, Sarth, Amy and Owen appear. Sarth: We won't stand for you destroying people's homes and lives! Amy: People work hard to make buildings, and you destroy them in an instant! Owen: In the name of this city... All: We'll punish you! Bhar: Well, I don't know who you are, but you look in the way. Bhar goes for a punch. Sarth transforms into Acro-Bat-Ic. He expertly dodges Bhar's attacks. He goes for a sonic wave attack. It doesn't faze Bhar. Bhar gets a punch directly in the face. Acro-Bat-Ic winces back in pain. Acro-Bat-Ic: Ow! What the heck man?! Amy gets a good swing at him. Bhar stumbles back and gets a punch back. Amy and Acr-Bat-Ic are now fighting Bhar equally. Sarth transforms back. Bhar stops. Sarth: Giving up? Bhar laughs. Bhar: Oh no. Quite opposite. For you see, I have something good to show you. Bhar bends down, and transforms into a boar like creature, kind of resembling Ganon. Sarth: He-he's a beast! Amy: A monster! Owen is amazed. Owen: Oh my gosh that is so cool! Bhar begins to fight them in his Boar form. He is overpowering them by a great margin. Owen is just standing on the sidelines amazed. Owen: Oh my god that is so cool!!!! I mean, he looks so cool, the transforming thing is cool, and I love things that look like that! Sarth: You know Owen,(grunts) we could use your help! Owen: I'm good. Bhar starts to do a 'spin dash' attack. Owen: Ok that's frickin awesome! So cool! Bhar charges at Sarth and Amy and knocks them into a building. He then charges at Owen. Owen doesn't move at all. Amy: Owen, look out! Owen: So cool.... Owen gets hit direct on. Sarth and Amy stand up coughing because of the smoke. Sarth: He's gone! He must have got away while we were distracted. Amy: Wait....Where's Owen? They look around and don't see him. Sarth: He took Owen too?! We cut to a cave where Owen is just looking at Bhar's boar form. Bhar is loving the compliments. Owen: Oh that's so awesome, I mean the horns, and the largeness, and the just....boar! Bhar laughs. He goes back to normal. Bhar: Why thank you. It feels good having someone who compliments you. Now, you see I am a new villain. And as a villain, I shall need a minion. And that will be you. Owen: Yay! Something fun! Bhar: Now, if you're going to be my minion, then you are going to have to drop that look. Owen: I don't.... get it? Bhar: You will soon. Owen sits down. Owen: Well, whatever you're going to do, you can do it. Bhar: Excellent. Wow, minions are fun! Owen: Yeah, I guess. Acro-Bat-Ic is flying around. Amy: Anything? Acro-Bat-Ic: No. The footprints led us here, so he should be in range! He sends out sonic waves. Acro-Bat-Ic: Wait! I think I hear something. He sends out more waves. Acro-Bat-Ic: Yes! That cave! They fly in. Sarth transforms back. Sarth: Alright Bhar! Give us Owen back! Nothing. They walk deeper in the cave. They come face to face with the boar form. It gets ready to attack. Sarth: Looks like we have to beat it out of you! Amy: Wait, something's wrong. He looks shorter. Sarth: You probably looked at him wrong. Amy: That sounds stupid. But whatever. Bhar walks out of a corridor. Sarth and Amy are surprised. Bhar: Well well well, looke who we have. Sarth: I don't understand, if that's you, then who's..... Bhar: It's the person you're looking for. Your son. They are shocked by this news. Sarth: Wait, how do we know you aren't lying? Bhar: Well, you can choose to accept the truth, or hope for the best. But that won't change anything. Sarth: Sigh. Owen, did you seriously become evil? Owen in the boar form shrugs. Amy; What are we going to do? Sarth(whispering): Don't worry. Owen is totally joking. He's gonna attack Bhar any minute now. I just know it. Bhar: Well, let's cut the chatter. Owen, get them. Sarth(Whispering); Here it comes. Owen charges at Sarth and bashes him into the hard stone wall. Sarth: Ok.....He's not......joking.....Ow...... Amy goes after Bhar, but Owen tackles her too. Owen then spin dashes Sarth before he can transform. Owen then kicks them in the face. Amy: Ok, Owen's evil now. Or he's been brainwashed. Let's hope for the second option. Sarth: Wait, does he still have his anime powers? Owen's face expression changes. He extends his arm, and a steel helmet appears on his horns. Amy: STOP GIVING HIM IDEAS!!!! Owen then tackles them. The scene cuts to them in a cage. Sarth: How the heck did he even turn Owen into that? Bhar: Simple. My DNA is part of the 'beast' so I took a sample of my blood then infused him with it. Amy: Wow. That's a good and simple reason. Bhar: Great job Owen. Owen high fives him. Bhar: Can you compliment me again? I really like that. Bhar transforms. Owen says stuff in 'beast language.' Bhar laughs. He transforms back. Bhar: Wow, this kid is awesome! Minions are fun. Owen nods. Bhar: And now Owen, we shall go destroy stuff. Owen and Bhar leave. Amy sits down in the cage. Amy: Oh, what are we going to do? Sarth: Amy. This is a wood cage. Amy: Your point being? Sarth: I can literally do this. Sarth punches a bar out of the cage. He punches two more and then climbs out. Amy follows. Amy: Wow, you're a lot stronger than I give you credit for. Sarth: Let's go. He starts to leave but Amy stops him. Amy: Wait. How can we convince Owen? Sarth: Ok, killing Bhar is out of the question... He pulls out a Mega Man Amiibo. Amy: What's that going to do? Sarth: I learned a trick a couple of years ago. We could seal Bhar in this. I mean, killing him might make Owen mad, and if he ran away, Owen would follow. Sealing him would confuse Owen, and then we could change him back. Amy: That seems too complicated. And why are you using that? Sarth: It's the only thing I have with me, and It's our only option. Either that or we kill Owen also. Amy: Ok we'll seal him. Wait, were you just carrying that around? Sarth: Like Owen says, "Always be prepared." Bhar and Boar Owen are walking to a town. Sarth and Amy stop them. Sarth: It ends here Bhar. Owen snarls, but Bhar stops him. Bhar: I'll take it this time Owen. You can watch. Owen nods and lays down near a tree. Sarth transforms into Talloid, an alien made of many metals. Talloid: You better prepare yourself, this is my strongest alien! Bhar: Oh ho, strongest huh? Bhar transforms. Owen claps for him. Bhar: Seriously, you don't give this kid enough credit. He's awesome. Talloid: Shut up and let's fight. Bhar charges. Talloid grabs his horns and throws him. Bhar makes a perfect landing, then does the spin dash. Talloid grabs him, but gets run over. Talloid recovers quickly, and stands up. He shoots molten metal at Bhar. He easily dodges, and tackles Talloid. Talloid then shoots liquid metal, which covers Bhar's legs. He then whips out the toy, and seals Bhar inside it. Talloid: Done. Owen jumps at Talloid, but Amy appears and puts a device on Owen's forehead. It electrocutes him, and he turns back. He crashes into a tree. He slowly gets up. Owen: Owwww, oh what happened? Amy hugs Owen. Amy: Oh Owen we're so sorry he captured and brainwashed you! Owen: Brainwashed? There wasn't any of that. I was me the whole time. Sarth: Wait, so attacking us multiple times, and cheering on Bhar.... Amy: That was all you? Owen: Yep. Can you tell me what happened? Last thing I remember was watching you and him battle, then...that's it. Sarth and Amy realize he doesn't know about Bhar being sealed. Sarth: Uhhhhhhh, well he ran far far away and he might never come back. Owen: Dang it. I thought he was really cool. Sarth gets an alert. Sarth: We have an emergency. Owen, can you put this Amiibo on my shelf? And stay at home, you need rest. Owen: Ok Dad. He grabs the Amiibo and teleports. He gets in his room. He puts the Amiibo down, and grabs another Mega Man Amiibo off his shelf. Owen: I can't believe they actually bought the whole amnesia thing! Owen puts the Amiibo on Sarth's shelf. He walks back into his room. Owen: Let's see, how can I work this thing? He looks at the bottom. Owen: He moved his fingers that way, so moving it this way should... He swipes his fingers to the right, and Bhar pops out, and is moping. Owen: Awww, what's the matter bud? Bhar: He beat me. I'm a new villain and he beat me. I feel broken. Not to mention that it's cramped inside that toy. Owen pats him on the back. Owen: It's ok buddy. Maybe instead of a villain you could be my friend? I don't have many friends, and you are pretty awesome. And I can fix up the Amiibo for you. Bhar stands up. Bhar: Well, I agree to be your friend, at least until I can take over the world. Then you shall be my minion again. Owen: Yay! Fun! Bhar: Can you compliment me again? I really love that. Bhar transforms. Owen: Aw man that is SOOOO awesome. I mean those hands are so cool and with the claws.... Episode ends while Owen continues to compliment Bhar. Aliens Used *Acro-Bat-Ic(x2) *Talloid (debut) Category:Episodes